helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Starr Mayphis
Introduction The Mayphis family is a powerful mage family which has lasted longer than Finsel itself. However, the flower of their bloodlines is getting thinner, which causes the cursed descendants to give up inheriting the magic. As the next heir to the family, Starr traveled the world over in search of the powerful scrolls left by his ancestors. After the long and lonely training life, he is so unworldly that he may seem arrogant and distant. But in fact, he is a simple young man who is fond of fluffy things. First Meeting Starr: "How did you get this wallet?" Magda: "Eh?? Well..." * Lie * Tell the truth (+30) Mom's Opinion So this is the mage who put the Spiral Spire into total turmoil as soon as he arrived in Finsel? I heard that although his family has a low profile but is very powerful, and he is the heir of the family... I will be okay if you fall in love with him. It is just that mages seem to care a lot about blood, and they tend to be conservative. Will the Mayphis family... Anyway, I won't say yes if this man can't protect you as well and let you get hurt! Speaking of which, I wonder where the Mayphis family is. Is it far from Finsel? Q&A Maids' Lodge Requests Favor Prize Favor Quest Notes * He works in the Bunny Pie shop. ** Starr invents a pie making use of magic, that is both hot and cold at the same time. * In Chapter 10, Andre Wolf compliments his make-up. ** Their interaction is notably awkward, and can be seen as their first time meeting each other. * In the Benefit Quest Ghost Talk IV, he completely avoids talking about the information on Xavier and Black Shadow's beliefs in the undead. * Starr has a red lichtenburg figure scar over his face that can be seen when he experiences strong emotions. This can be seen in his Partner accesory's Face 4 (Anger) and Face 6 (Embarrasment).Conversations#Adventure ** Starr says that when he first tried to "break the limit of magic" ether lightning ripped into his skin and caused permanent scarring. The scar will reopen if his body's magic is not maintained, like when feeling strong emotions.Conversations#Adventure ** His scar causes him chronic pain since it never heals.Conversations#Adventure * Starr has had a spell cast on his eyes that allows him to see anyone's aptitude for magic as well as their aptitude for channeling it.Conversations#Trivia * The Mayphis family lives in the forest to the far southeast of Finsel.Conversations#Trivia ** The Mayphis family used to hire farmers until the fourth generation patriarch became cursed and werewolves ran them all out over 100 years ago.Conversations#Trivia ** The family then began purchasing food from Rayorcan merchants who traveled by water and profiting from several small fishing villages that live off the large lake just outside the forest.Conversations#Trivia *** Every five or six years, the frog monster in the lake will lay eggs, and the people nearby will pay the Mayphis family to kill the emerging frogmen. **** The Mayphis family will not kill the frog monster because the monster is actually Starr's great-granduncle who ate a purgatory tadpole and then turned into one. This secret is kept in the Mayphis family. **** Purgatory frogs have the ability to change genders under certain circumstances, which is how Starr's great-granduncle the frog monster is able to lay eggs. * Starr's great-grandfather was the unnamed mage that fell in love with Dame Spider, a noblewoman known for being a serial killer.Net of Anticipation ** Dame Spider lived in a castle called the Spider Lair where she was said to have eaten young women to maintain her youthful appearance. *** Dame Spider is based on Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, who is famous for allegedly murdering hundreds of young women so that she could bathe in their blood to stay young. ** Starr's great-grandfather knew that he would be killed by the woman he loved during her wedding to the son of her murderous uncle and made two dresses in preparation of her revenge: Net of Anticipation and Net of Revenge. These antique dresses were passed down over a hundred years to Starr, who gave them to Magda. * The Mayphis family's secret mediation to teach flying to mages is to sit in a pit of poisonous snakes.Conversations#Trivia Category:Characters Category:Slum Category:Neutral Good Category:Wind Category:Conservatism